At present, as the means of preventing the generation of reverse domain in the TN type (Twisted Nematic) liquid crystal display device, it is usually preferred to use a process wherein about 0.1% of a cholesteric liquid crystal or about 0.1 to 1% of an optically active compound is added to a nematic liquid crystal composition.
The SBE (Supertwisted Birefringence Effect) display device which was recently proposed by T. J. Scheffer et al. [Applied Physics Letters, 45, 1021-1023 (1984)] is excellent especially in high level multiplexing driving system and adapted for a flat panel. The nematic liquid crystals in the SBE display device are those which have been twisted at an angle of 180.degree. to 270.degree. by the addition of an optically active compound. For this purpose, an optically active dextro or laevo compound which can afford short spiral pitch by its addition in an amount as small as possible is required.